


Seeing Double

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Seungri you little shit, YB/Jiyong, because I can't get enough of this dichotomy, because I still don't think I got their differences out well enough, because the difference between jiyong and gd is really pretty negligable, gdyb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong wakes up feeling a little freer than normal, like his mind isn't trying to cause him strife. GD wakes up feeling quite the same.





	Seeing Double

When Jiyong woke up Thursday morning, it was to find that he was both not alone, and not _entirely_ himself. Or, actually…

Jiyong _was_ entirely himself, and that was truly the confusing thing. His head felt a little empty, like it was missing something, lacking some portion of the thoughts that normally plagued him. All he felt right now, though, was sleepy with a side of mopey. There might also be a bit of relief floating around in there, like he’s finally unhinged from the part of him that caused him so much distress; that subtle _different_ thing that caused discord between who he was in person and who he was in front of a camera, on stage.

Jiyong shifts and yawns, and there’s a matching movement and yawn to his left, which causes him to frown; that didn’t sound like anyone he knew. Or, it did, actually, it sounded like… it sounded like he did on recording. That way that your own voice and noises sound different than what you’re used to when you’re listening to them played back. Something clicks in his brain then, and he understands very suddenly; though it’s still a bit of a shock when he turns his head, opens his eyes, and finds himself staring into his _own_ eyes.

There are subtle differences, G-Dragon notes as he takes in the look on… well on _his_ face. The person staring back at him is softer around the edges, still tired looking despite a full night’s sleep, obviously thinner than he probably should be. The man’s hair is shaggy and unkempt; like he’d left the product in it, didn’t shower, and then went to bed. The person staring back at him, G-Dragon notes with a small amount of pleasure, is _Jiyong._

And since _that_ is Jiyong, that means GD is free. It means GD isn’t bogged down by the weighty feelings of _right_ and _wrong._ It means that he doesn’t have to feel the depression, the horrible guilt and anxiety that follow the end of one of his creative spirals. It means that GD is on his own and _god_ does that feel good… And it sure explained the pleasant emptiness in his mind, the silent void where Jiyong used to nag as GD’s thoughts raced ahead and pushed against each other, against the practicality and cumbersome principals that Jiyong kept throwing at him.

“What are you-“ they both say at the same time before Jiyong pouts and GD scowls; both unwilling to speak for a moment.

“This is ridicu-“ they try again, and then both of them huff, arms crossing over bare chests (GD’s is more impressive, Jiyong notes, and that’s annoying). After a moment Jiyong pushes himself up into a sitting position and, not to be outdone, GD does the same.

They glare at each other for a little while, GD’s glare by far the more fearsome of the two, and then they both sigh, and Jiyong’s shoulders slump.

“Any idea how this happened?” Jiyong ventures after a moment, a little timid, like he’s worried that he won’t like the answer.

GD shakes his head, frowning, arms still crossed like he’s trying to prove something. “No, went to bed like always, woke up happy.” He says, and his voice is just a bit deeper, just a bit rougher; like he took that part of the range of their voice, while Jiyong got the higher bit.

Jiyong takes immediate offense to that, because he’s aware that it was meant to be offensive; woke up happy, and the ‘for once’ is subtext. “True, I’ve never felt less awful in my life.” He replies a little petulantly, and GD narrows his gaze, nods in agreement, and then…

Then they both seem to realize that that is bullshit, but try to convince themselves that it’s only _them_ that realizes it. Because the thing is, they’ve been happier than right now. Now isn’t _happy_ it’s just not chaotic. What makes them happy is simple: Youngbae. _And both very firmly believe that the other can’t possibly have come to that conclusion already while also knowing that the other most definitely already had._

“I’ve got work.” Jiyong says after a moment, thinking. _Maybe Youngbae will be there. This is a weird situation, he’ll make it better._

GD narrows his eyes just a little again, but doesn’t correct him; _they_ have work today, and there’s no way Jiyong’s recording anything worth keeping _without him._ But if Jiyong is gone then _he_ can go and see Youngbae, because Youngbae isn’t going to the studio today, GD remembers that, remembers being disappointed, is surprised that Jiyong doesn’t. _Jiyong doesn’t love Youngbae as much as me, he doesn’t deserve his attention._ “Yeah, you should go.” He says, and then…

Then what follows is something that neither man is proud of, and something that neither will admit to doing. Especially not GD, because somehow Jiyong manages to win in the small scuffle that ensues while they try to decide who gets to have their cellphone.

“You can take the other one, the camera one.” Jiyong says dismissively, and GD scowls because there are _rules_ for that phone, and he won’t be able to call anyone. _Won’t be able to call Youngbae._

“Fine.” He says, then “shouldn’t you be going?” and he’s a little rude, a little demanding, but Jiyong just scowls at him. The look doesn’t suit him at all, though, stretches his too thin face. GD thinks it’s horrendous, and that’s another reason why Youngbae must obviously like _him_ more. Along with a long list of other things that GD is more than willing to flesh out were Jiyong to ask.

Jiyong shuffles out of bed, answering the phone when it goes off, a manager probably, and soon he’s dressed in simple clothes: soft shirt with a hoodie on over it, pants that could almost be sweatpants, but are way too loose, big socks. It’s as if he thinks it’s -60 degrees out instead of the humid 80 it probably actually is. Then Jiyong is gone, and GD is left lounging in bed, holding himself up on his forearms, eyes calculating as he stares unseeingly at a spot just above the door.

He’ll go see Youngbae at his house, Youngbae will appreciate it, probably wants to see him anyway because honestly who wouldn’t? In comparison to Jiyong he was just….

GD pushes himself out of bed, chooses his clothing carefully: potentially see-through short sleeve, a jean jacket with too many patches, a pair of tight, ripped jeans. And then he’s off, taking one of his cars, heading for Youngbae’s, hand pushing through his green hair. _Jiyong’s had been brown, similar cut, but boring and brown._

***

Youngbae thought that today was going to be a _normal_ day. He’d woken up at 7am, gone for a quick run, done a few cursory exercises then taken a shower. It had been a normal morning by almost anyone’s account. He didn’t have any cleaning to do, no pressing schedules, no recording, so he was free to just lounge about now… 20 minutes into his lounging he gets a call from Jiyong who seems desperately unhappy about something but Youngbae can’t figure out what.

It’s in his voice, not in what he’s saying, because his words make it seem like he’s just annoyed at being alone in the studio. The sound of Jiyong’s _voice_ says that he’s desperately clinging to the edge of his happy-place. It’s not a good sign, and in fact Youngbae had thought they were clear of this possibility last they spoke, but Jiyong _has_ been doing a lot of extra work lately so…

“I can’t come in today, I’ve been banned until next week, in fact _you_ encouraged the ban so…” He says, leaning forward on the island in his kitchen, elbows holding him up.

Jiyong sighs on the other end of the line, that sigh that Youngbae knows means that he understands but that he wishes he didn’t. “Yeah, alright.” Jiyong says, then there’s a short pause, and Youngbae smiles just a little, picturing Jiyong playing with a piece of hair for a moment. “Can we get dinner, though?”

Youngbae turns to look at his calendar, thoughtful. “Yeah, come over when you’re—“

But he’s cut off because he hears his front door click open and he forgets what he was saying.

“Youngbae?” Jiyong asks from over the phone, and Youngbae is frozen, wonders who could have known his code to get in, doesn’t respond for a second because he’s trying to listen. Maybe he hadn’t heard properly but…

But that’s the sound of shoes coming off, slow and simple. “Ji, I’ve got to, I’ve got to go, it sounds like someone is here.” He says, slow and a little quiet, but then next second he sees a flash of green hair round the corner, and he frowns, looking down at his phone then back up at.. “Ji? I thought you were…” any number of things, most notable of which was brown-haired.

“I knew you’d be home.” He says, and Youngbae frowns, because he was definitely on the phone with Jiyong, and didn’t his voice sound a bit different than normal? A little stronger than over the phone, less-

“Youngbae? Who’s at your house?” Jiyong asks over the phone, and it’s loud enough that the green-haired _person_ can hear it, and he narrows his eyes before snatching the phone from Youngbae’s confused fingers.

“You’re supposed to be working, not bothering Youngbae.” He says, and Youngbae just watches that look of haughty annoyance that was usually tempered with a deep layer of tiredness, play out on Jiyong’s face with no filter; it’s kind of scary. “Well _I_ couldn’t go in, seeing as my hair is _green._ ” The probably not Jiyong guy says, and Youngbae takes a step back, eyes going a little wide as he tries to figure this out, tries to fathom it all.

He’s drawn out of his confusion by… the guy, who sets his phone down with a sigh, then rolls his eyes before coming around the island to stand before him. “I missed you.” He says, and his voice has that same quality Jiyong’s does when he’s recording something, when he’s entertaining. It’s the kind of voice that is just short of sending shivers down your spine, because he doesn’t always use it, only uses it when he’s trying to _act_ seductive… Though Youngbae has never seen Jiyong actively trying to seduce someone for real, so he can’t be certain… He mentally shakes his head, because that’s not the point here.

“Ji…Jiyong?” He asks, because he’s not sure what is going on.

The man shakes his head, reaching up to push a lock of escaped hair back into the tousled mess Youngbae hadn’t bothered to comb after his shower. “GD.” He says simply, and Youngbae frowns, gathering himself together enough to reach up and grab _GD’s_ wrist, looking at him critically.

By all accounts it _was_ Jiyong, same face, same eyes, same everything that he could tell from here. But he was subtly different; fuller, a little more calculating, a little sexier… “I was just talking to Jiyong on the phone.” He says, and _GD_ sighs.

“Yes, he shouldn’t have called you, he’s supposed to be working, we agreed on it this morning after we woke up.” GD says, and Youngbae watches him, catches the lie, wonders what they really agreed upon, but moves past it.

“You’ll have to start from the beginning.” He says, and GD smiles before taking a step back and Youngbae thinks he might be in trouble, but he’s not sure what kind just yet.

“Oh, of course, why don’t we…?” GD suggests, head tilting a little to the side like he’s indicating the other room, and also like he’s calculating something. This is what Jiyong seemed like in music videos, when performing during a song, and it was a little jarring to see it actually used on him without it being a joke.

Youngbae nods, turns them toward the living room, and settles in one of the chairs. He’s not certain he can trust GD, with what he’s not sure, but it feels important to keep him at arm’s length. GD makes a little face, a moue of annoyance that looks just a little out of place on his slightly rougher appearance. GD looks like how Jiyong looked during heartbreaker, or, that but more like during One of a Kind but all of the soft edges are have been hardened, worn off, made defined.

The story, when GD gets around to telling it from around the eye rolls and the comments that lead Youngbae to believe he’s being hit on but he’s got no proof because for the most part this is still his best friend, still someone he understands inside and out, is nothing much, really. It doesn't seem to add up, like there is something missing in the way GD's telling it, or something. He can’t quite put his finger on it yet, maybe he’ll need to-

The front door opens and Youngbae pulls in a breath while GD’s eyes narrow in clear annoyance, uncrossing his legs and sitting forward a little. Youngbae watches the change and notes the posturing of it, the clear echoes of some type of masculine need to intimidate that Jiyong only ever had when he was in front of a camera.

“Youngbae?” a softer voice calls, and it’s higher in pitch than GD’s, and that can only mean it’s Jiyong.

“In the living room.” He says, eyes on GD, watching him react. His eyes go to the doorway, though, when he hears Jiyong come in, and he smiles softly without thought: the too big clothing, like it was cold out when it absolutely wasn’t, was adorable.

GD makes a noise that has Youngbae frowning, and a face that Youngbae misses but Jiyong doesn’t: hurt, jealousy, annoyance. “Ah, Bae, I’m sorry.” Jiyong says, and his voice has that hurt sound to it, that sound that says he’s worried he’s ruined everything.

“It, ah, I don’t think it was your fault?” Youngbae says, a little distracted, eyes moving to watch as GD catches Jiyong’s wrist on his way past to pull him down beside him. “We were trying to figure out how it happened.” He adds, forcing himself not to furrow his brows. They hadn’t been trying to figure that out, but it had been his next step after getting GD to spill the whole story, though he’ll be honest and admit that he doesn’t think GD told him everything.

Jiyong throws a pouty look over at GD, and there is an obvious split between them, some rift that Youngbae needs to puzzle out. “You want to get rid of us?” He asks, and Youngbae blinks, thrown off a little.

“Ah, no? But you can’t be two people, something has happened here.” He says, and it’s definitely the _wrong thing_ to say, but Youngbae is pretty certain that there was no _right thing_ in this instance.

Jiyong’s pout turns to him, and GD has an expression of deep betrayal slowly working its way onto his face. And then all hell breaks loose.

One second they’re both giving Youngbae sad, worn down, puppy-dog eyes, and then next they’re shouting at each other, squabbling over something that Youngbae can’t quite figure out. He’s got to stop it, though, because GD is clearly stronger, but Jiyong, for all of his soft-eyed looks, was out for blood just as savagely.

He jumps from his chair and moves in, pulling them apart and sending Jiyong to his vacated chair with a stern look and his hand pointing in that direction. He gives GD an equally stern look, but he gets a suggestive little smirk in response that makes him flush so he steps back. “What was that about?” He asks, stepping further back to look at them both. “No, I don’t even want to know.” He says, shaking his head. “Just stay here and don’t move.” He says, turning and heading for the kitchen and his phone.

He’ll need to call someone, maybe Seungri? He turns for the calendar on his fridge and notes that Seungri is out of the country again. He scowls briefly, then decides to call Daesung, because he’ll be a better choice anyway.

Dialing out the number, Youngbae peeks around the doorway to see the two versions of his best friend clearly glaring at each other from their seats. “Daesung?” He asks, backing away when the other picks up the phone.

“Hyung! I thought you were resting.” He says, just a little chiding, and Youngbae would smile but instead he grimaces.

“Yes, well, there’s been a… ah, a situation.” He says delicately, “Could you come over? I don’t think I can get to you…”

Daesung makes a worried sound, almost alarmed, “Are you okay?” He asks, and Youngbae pulls in a breath, lets it out slowly.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, I just, come over, it’s hard to explain.” And he’ll probably get in trouble for trying because there’s no way they’re not listening in.

By the time they get Daesung to stop screaming, actually start paying attention, and then finish the story it’s well into the afternoon, verging on nightfall, and that means they should start thinking about dinner, and also actually come up with a solution.

“I can’t think of anything.” Daesung says, watching as GD and Jiyong fight as quietly as possible over who gets to sit next to Youngbae at the dinner table.

Youngbae gives him a pleading look. “It’s only been a few hours and they are already out for each other’s blood.” He says, trying to ignore them, and honestly they haven’t even decided what they’re going to _do_ for dinner yet!

Daesung shakes his head, at a loss, but then he smiles, “Well, on the bright side, I was correct about him having a crush on you.” Youngbae gives Daesung a flat look, which only gets Daesung to raise his eyebrows a little more obviously. “I’m not wrong-“

“No, clearly you aren’t, but right now,” He says, stepping closer to Daesung and dropping his voice a little lower, just in case. “I want to work on turning ‘them’ back into ‘him’. After that you can be right all you want.” He grumbles, and Daesung chuckles quietly, but nods.

“You’re right, I know.” He says, looking over Youngbae’s shoulder and taking a slow step back. “Alright, I’m going to call Seungri, because maybe he did something.” Daesung says, pulling out his phone and taking another step away. “We hadn’t considered it, you know.” He adds, and then he’s on the phone and Youngbae is watching him walk away, confused by the-

“What were you two talking about?” Jiyong asks, a sweet note to his voice as he comes up and hooks his arm through one of Youngbae’s. GD, not to be outdone, drapes an arm around Youngbae’s shoulders from the other side, and he counts to 5 before answering.

“You.” He says, simple and truthful. “What _else_ would we have been talking about?” He asks, and GD shrugs, a little too close, like he’s going to press his lips to Youngbae’s cheek at any moment.

“Dinner, _him,_ I heard you say _Seungri._ ” GD adds, accusatory, and Youngbae pulls in a breath, lets it out slowly through his nose, abd then considers answering.

“No, you didn’t.” Yoingbae says, shifting from foot to foot for a moment; the holds Jiyong and GD have him in are familiar, but only _almost_ comforting. It was uncanny, was what it was, so he felt caged in instead of soothed. “Come on, I’ll cook dinner.” He says, heading for the kitchen, wondering when Daesung will be back from his phone call.

GD and Jiyong only barely give him enough space to get what he needs to start cooking, and he finds himself incapable of doing much until Daesung comes back, shoving his phone into his pocket. Jiyong can’t stop himself from pulling away from Youngbae, then, because he cares too much, GD thinks, about the look on Daesung’s face.

“What’s this for?” He asks, and Daesung blinks because he’s surprised to have gotten Jiyong’s attention. “You get bad news?” he adds, a little bit of worry coloring his voice.

Daesung pulls in a breath, lets it out slowly, and then shakes his head. “No, well, not _bad_ just…interesting.” He says, eyes trailing away from the concerned look on Jiyong’s face, to the interested one on GD’s from practically against Youngbae’s back. “I got ahold of Seungri.”

Youngbae stops what he was doing, which had been utilizing his sudden freedom to actually start to cook, and turns to look at him. “and? What was he doing last night?” He asks, and both Jiyong and GD are suddenly sporting very similar dubious looks.

Daesung sighs, runs a hand through his hair. “Well, he visited a palm reader, and then had his fortune told.” He says, and Youngbae almost responds that that means nothing, so he really didn’t do anything, but…

“That little fucker.” GD says, and Youngbae is inclined to agree.

“He didn’t tell me what he asked, or what might have been said…” Daesung said, a little defensively. “But it’s our best guess now.” He adds, and Jiyong groans, pushing a hand through his hair in that way that he does when he’s exasperated and stressed, and can’t do anything about it.

“Well, what did you tell him to do? What will he do?” Jiyong asks, only partially a demand, and Youngbae thinks that the demanding part, the _commanding_ part, must be more GD than Jiyong.

Daesung shifts from foot to foot, then sits down at the table, and Jiyong follows him easily, compassionate. “He’s going back to the fortune teller, see if he can get her to tell him what she did.” He says, and GD frowns as Jiyong drops a hand on Daesung’s shoulder.

“Give me the phone, Ji, and I’ll call him.” GD says, and it sounds a little menacing.

Youngbae shakes his head, arms folded over his chest as he leans back against the counter, considering everything. “No, that’ll just make him nervous, we’ll have to wait for him to call.” He says, and Jiyong pouts just a little, fingers drawing little swirls around Daesung’s shoulder and Youngbae finds he dislikes that more than usual.

There’s nothing they can do, it’s decided, until Seungri gets back to them. Daesung steals GD and Jiyong’s attention while Youngbae goes back to cooking, and it’s almost okay, but… but it would be better if _they_ were just _he._ Very similar to _his_ Jiyong they might be, but like this they weren’t whole, they were missing something. As the night wears on and they eat and chat and break up the little fights that Jiyong and GD keep getting into, and Youngbae can’t help but to try and figure out what it was that was most different about them, what made them clash so much. Jiyong was sweeter, the gentle, shy parts of the whole person. Jiyong was the steadfast part, the hard working part, with a big heart. GD wasn’t _bad,_ though in comparison it almost felt like he was. GD was more chaotic, charismatic, open. Everything that the _whole Jiyong_ only was when he was with his friends and there were no cameras, what he was when he was putting on a show, when he was recording.

Of course, then there was all that was missing; the way the whole Jiyong acted during interviews couldn’t be reenacted by either of them now, because they were too different.

The call from Seungri comes in as Daesung is considering leaving, late as it is.

“So, so, I went back and, and so she didn’t do like a _spell_ but it was a wish granting? And, well, okay, I’ll explain it later, fix it now, right?” Seungri says, too fast, tongue tripping over the words.

“Well? What’s the _cure_?” GD asks, legs crossed, leaning back, snippy. Jiyong is in a similar position, though instead of leaning back he’s curled forward, almost in on himself.

Seungri stutters like he wants to answer but then checks himself and regains his confidence. “Yes, well, it’s a little… different but… well I’m going to send Youngbae hyung a picture of what she wrote down it’s… it’s different.”

“You keep saying that.” Daesung says, a little bit of concern in his voice. “What’s so _different_ about it? They’re already two people instead of one.”

Seungri makes a little amused sound. “Yeah, well, just, just read it, you’ll get it.” He says, and then they can hear Seungri’s manager trying to get his attention, and he’s saying goodbye and hurrying off of the phone.

They’re all quiet for a moment, Jiyong’s leg bouncing, Daesung staring at his phone like it might go off again, and then Youngbae’s phone goes off and he almost startles, pulling it out immediately to open the picture Seungri had sent and…

“Oh.” He says, blinking a little owlishly, “no, this…” He shakes his head and texts Seungri back, demanding to know what he’d said to the fortune teller, but all he gets back in response is that she would only give him _one_ cure, and that this is the only thing that would work because of the _qualifications_ of the thing that made it happen in the first place. Youngbae makes an annoyed sound, wishes he knew what, exactly, Seungri had done.

“Give it here, Bae, let’s see what we need to do.” Jiyong says gently, and Youngbae flushes very lightly and Daesung’s eyes catch that so he stands up, brushing at his pants like there’s something on them and turning for the door.

“Well, I don’t think the solution involves me so I’ll just…” He trails off and Jiyong has taken Youngbae’s phone, GD looking over his shoulder, both frozen as Youngbae stares at Daesung with a small amount of dread mixing with trepidation on his face.

“Please don’t-“ Youngbae starts, but Jiyong and GD are fighting again so his attention is pulled and Daesung makes his escape as Youngbae turns to them.

“ _You_ can’t have him.” GD says, venomous.

“It says _both_ you idiot, we _both_ need to participate, and you can bet that after this I’m-“

“ _We’re_ killing Seungri. He’s going to explain what the _hell_ he did, and then he’s going to d-“

Youngbae reaches out and pulls his phone from Jiyong’s hands, “you’re not going to kill Seungri.” He says, and he almost clarifies that with ‘because _I’m_ going to’ but doesn’t. “We’re going to fix his mess, and then we’re going to talk to him.” He adds, and they both look at each other for a moment, before looking at him.

“So you’re okay with this?” Jiyong asks, a little hesitant. It’s clear, then, what their silent conversation had been about; who is gentle enough to broach this topic.

“Okay with it? Not exactly, but if it’s the only way to fi this situation, then I’m more than willing to help.” He says, and GD seems to take that as a much more enthusiastic _yes_ than he’d meant it as, because when Youngbae turns his eyes on him he sees he’s already rid himself of his shirt. “Eager?” Youngbae asks, unable to stop himself, and it earns him a lascivious smirk.

“Oh, and you aren’t?” GD asks, voice taking on that slightly seductive edge again. “I can’t say I ever imagined this _precise_ scenario, but similar ones come to mind.” He says, an Youngbae blinks, a little taken aback, GD’s fingers moving to undo his pants as he speaks and all Youngbae can do is watch until he hears a sound come from Jiyong and his eyes dart over there.

“No, never thought I’d have to get intimate with myself quite so literally.” Jiyong agrees, and he’s lost his shirt and is standing up to shimmy out of his pants. “But just between all of us: this is the only type of threesome allowed.”

GD hums and nods, pants on the floor and already starting toward Youngbae. “Can’t have a _real_ third party in on this, you know? No one else is _worthy._ ” And Youngbae blinks, leaning back in his seat, face masking his surprise fairly well, apparently, because they don’t seem bothered.

“You’ve thought about…” Youngbae starts, then gestures a little vaguely because he’s not sure what he wants confirmation on.

“About having sex with you? Yes.” GD says, and he’s very close, reaching out to smooth back Youngbae’s hair, which makes his eyes close briefly, a reaction Jiyong had always found amusing.

“You’re always much more into it, though.” Jiyong comments from the edge of the coffee table, knee brushing Youngbae’s left leg. “Much less clothing, much more begging for more.” He adds, and Youngbae blinks, tries to picture this all coming from _his_ Jiyong, and comes up with a bit of a blank because GD reaches out to tug at the neck of the shirt he’s wearing.

“Take it off, you said you’d help.” GD says, pouting just a little, so Youngbae obeys.

The directions didn’t really say that Youngbae had to be _part_ of the action, and to be honest the directions were incredibly vague at best. Of course, they also didn’t say that he _shouldn’t_ be part of the whole thing, and really, he doubted it had meant for them to just fuck each _other…_

 “You should kiss _me_ first, because you like me the most.” GD says, very close, and Youngbae only doesn’t give him a flat look because it’s still _Jiyong_.

“I like you both the same,” he says, shifting a little in his seat, and Jiyong makes a pleased little sound, coming closer and then around behind Youngbae to lean over the back of the chair.

Jiyong dangles his arms over Youngbae chest, fingers finding Youngbae’s skin. GD smiles, a little menacing with the heat behind it. “Oh, then who gets kissed first?” He asks, teasing, moving to straddle Youngbae’s thighs, knees on either side. Jiyong makes a slightly disappointed sound, but seems to decide that it’s fine eventually because his fingers start to trace lazy patterns over Youngbae’s skin.

“Don’t think that’s fair.” Youngbae says, pouting a little, uncertain how to do this, had hoped one of them would le-

“Oh, then how about…” Jiyong says, and it’s soft, but with a little something that Youngbae hadn’t expected him to have. He’s barely got a second to figure out what Jiyong might be suggesting, when GD’s hands grab his waist as he leans forward to meet Jiyong halfway in a kiss that Youngbae has to blink several times to believe is actually happening before his eyes.

“Oh.” Youngbae says, heart pounding in his ears now, hands feeling useless but creeping up to rest on GD’s thighs. GD reacts immediately, shifting closer, and even though his lips are pressed to Jiyong’s it’s clear he’s smirking.

Youngbae is lying flat on his back before he can even think about it, eyes closed, kissing _one_ of them while the other is kissing over his lower stomach, working at his pants. GD seems to have some sort of idea of what he wants to do, how he wants to do this, but Youngbae just feels a little overwhelmed, definitely turned on but uncertain how he’ll think about this experience after…

“Oh, you’re so beautiful.” Jiyong murmurs, so that explains who is kissing him. GD makes an impatient noise, like he can’t believe he’s got to wait out this dramatic, lovey-dovey bullshit, and wraps a hand around Youngbae’s dick, then shifts to do the same to Jiyong.

“Come on.” He says, voice rough, heat running through it, and Youngbae’s breath hitches, and Jiyong makes a little mewling sound, shifting on top of Youngbae.

They shift around, then, later, at some point, but Youngbae’s mind goes fuzzy with it. He’s trying to figure out how this will put them back together, how it will make them _one_ again…

_It’s cooperation, they have to cooperate. They can’t be in one body again if they can’t stand each other._

Youngbae has never done anything like this before, never will after this, because he likes it, but it’s overwhelming, he can’t focus on anything for long enough to properly enjoy it; his dick pressed deep into Jiyong, GD pressed deep into him. There’s too much sensation, the sounds Jiyong makes as he thrusts deep, the way GD growls against the back of his neck, arms around Youngbae’s waist, hands flat against his stomach. The feeling of Jiyong’s thighs under his hands, of GD’s hips snapping against him.

Youngbae falls asleep very soon after they’ve finished; his last conscious awareness is of Jiyong with his lips parted, a look of bliss on his face as Youngbae pulls out, and GD kissing the back of his neck, pulling out and then leaning over to kiss Jiyong gently. He’s overwhelmed, truly and completely, and he falls asleep with those images burned into the backs of his eyelids, sleeping deeply, his arms curling around the closest thing to him.

In the morning, he wakes up slowly, can feel a body wrapped around him, can tell it’s only one so wonders where the other one is, or if yesterday had all been a dream. He’s gross and sticky and a little sore, though, so it definitely wasn’t just a dream. Youngbae thinks that might be worse than it having been a dream, but he doesn’t dwell, just groans a little and shifts, which makes the person holding him groan and shift as well.

But there’s no answering groan, it’s just the one, so Youngbae blinks open his eyes and focuses on who is on top of him. It’s hard, at first, because Jiyong and GD had looked basically identical, but then his eyes adjust to the darkness of his room and he lets them trace over the features before him. The face he’s looking at isn’t near as gaunt, nor as sharp as either Jiyong or GD’s had been, it’s a little soft, rounder, and Youngbae allows himself to hope…

He shifts them, moving just a little bit, and then Jiyong’s eyes open slowly, lips parting on a breath. “oh.” Jiyong murmurs, and Youngbae remembers that they’re naked, wonders what Jiyong might remember.

“Good morning, Ji.” He says, soft and sleep-touched. He ignores the heat of Jiyong, the way their naked skin is touching, and tries to just focus on how Jiyong is here; he doesn’t even know if Jiyong truly likes him like this.

“Oh, Youngbae.” Jiyong says, blinking a little to clear his vision. “We’re naked.” He adds after a moment, pouty, shifting against him, and Youngbae chuckles, eyes closing leaning back.

“Yeah, we are, and Seungri is in a _lot_ of trouble.” He says, amusement and exasperation clear in his voice. He’ll have to figure out how much Jiyong remembers after cleaning them up.

_It’s all of it, but his mind just needs to settle, to process, and then he’s in the shower with Youngbae, staying close, and on the phone with Seungri he’s rude and petulant just like always._

**Author's Note:**

> I want to explore their differences more, but it's really hard because the differences are just... it's just one person with varying traits, like someone who's shy unless they know something needs to get done so they do it, not really two identities. ANYWAY. I might add something about what Seungri did, eventually, we shall see.


End file.
